


Drabbles and Plot Bunnies

by HeiNico



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiNico/pseuds/HeiNico
Summary: Collection of drabbles from multiple franchises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is Dick/Tim with Tim being the scary stalker mentioned below. Enjoy!

“Dick, you know how the superhero community has this theory about you being a lucky charm?”

“Yeah,” Dick responds.

“Turns out you’ve just got a stalker taking care of all of your problems so efficiently that not even Batman or Oracle ever figured it out.”

“What.”

“Talia al Ghul, you know, the Talia that resurrected me and is Damian’s mother, showed up last night talking about how grateful we better be that her father is so interested in whatever helpful ghost we’ve got taking care of all of our problems or she would have already found and murdered him for taking her son away from her,” Jason expands.

“And you take a whole day to tell me about this!” Dick yells.

“Yeah. See, the rest of the family got together and figured out that it wasn’t so much that this stalker or ghost was helping out all of us as it was he was helping out you,” Jason states.

“What do you mean helping me out? I haven’t been getting any out of the ordinary attention in the past few months or even years. And who would possibly want to help me out so much as to kidnap a newly resurrected you and Damian al Ghul and drop you guys on Bruce’s doorstep?”

“No idea. As in, Oracle and Batman don’t have any idea and neither do the rest of us. Some guy has all of our identities and has spent his time stalking us, mostly you, of course, and giving helpful hints to help with the crime fighting and we have no idea who it is.”

“Wait. What? Not even Bruce knows? How is that possible? He’s Batman!” Dick proclaims.

“I think that this has been happening since you started your career as a vigilante, so we all put it down to your supposedly superhuman good luck. But we really should have started looking closer when Blockbuster lost all of his resources and ended up in jail and Tarantula broke both her legs at once and gave up the good fight to become an accountant of all things. That bomb threat that got called in and saved your apartment from going up in flames and the money Haly’s got after the arson incident? That wasn’t Bruce going around your back. It was your stalker. And so was the delivery of Damian and me to the Manor. Need I go on?”

Dick’s face had progressively gotten paler and paler as Jason had listed all of the coincidences that he should have connected into enemy action a long time ago.

“I need to sit down,” Dick muttered.

“You’re already sitting down, Dickie-bird,” Jason snorted.


End file.
